


The Kandacest Chronicles

by Rail and Tracer (Adi_Black)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Clone Sex, Crack, Humor, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Black/pseuds/Rail%20and%20Tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected oneshots concerning Kanda and his clone/lover Yu. Starting with the beginning and all the stuff until it ends eventually. Multiple pairings and ratings per oneshot. Yu and Kanda go here. Enjoy please. Pairings now include Yullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Kanda Lost His Brain

**Author's Note:**

> One day Kanda woke up and felt like he was missing something. Assuming he had it in the first place.
> 
> How Kanda lost his intelligence. Because his clone stole it.
> 
> Yes, you read that right. His clone. Curious? I thought so? Slightly disturbed? Yep, I assumed that as well.
> 
> Anyway, this is how it all began. And yes, you did read the meaning of that right. There are more. Lots more. And they all have graphic sex in them. Yay graphic sex!
> 
> (cough) Anyway, read and enjoy and hopefully come back for more!

Kanda woke up with a strange feeling. A feeling like he had forgotten something or was missing something. He didn't have that feeling very often, but when he did it was usually something important. Or at least relevant to what he was planning on doing. 

Shaking it off he got up to go to breakfast. As usual Lavi bothered him the whole time, talking about what he had read the night before, and other inane things. That's when the feeling tried to re-assert itself. It seemed like he should know what the other teen was talking about, but he didn't.

Excusing himself with a frown so Lavi didn't try to stop him he went back to his room. Sitting on his bed he...he...

Wait, what was he doing?

Kanda frowned. He was sure he was supposed to be doing something. Why else would he just be sitting on the bed? 

His pondering (was that what he meant to be doing? No, it seemed like he should be doing something more in depth) was interrupted with a click of his door as it opened, slightly squeaky with un-oiled hinges, and it clicking closed. 

Kanda was about to flip out on whoever it was for coming into his room before they turned around and it was...him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked bluntly. The person in front of him looked exactly like him. His features were the same, and even his hair was cut in the same style. He wasn't carrying a sword but it looked like it would have fit perfectly.

The person, his double, snorted and it just pissed him off more. 

"I bet you feel like you're missing something." they said, and his voice was the same too, but the way they spoke was slightly different.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? I'm not missing anything" he said, and felt like it was just to be contrary.

"At least one of us still has a brain." the double said and rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who _are_ you?" 

"I don't have a name. If I did it would be the same as yours. I'm a clone, you see." 

"A clone? Who was cloning me?" Kanda said, distracted from what the other boy had said about 'one' of them having a brain by the knowledge he had a clone.

His clone looked away for a moment before turning back to smirk at him. "No one now."

Without any warning Kanda felt a smirk grow on his face as well. For some reason being around this person made him feel different. He would have to explore that later. For now though...

"Yu."

"What?"

"Yu. Your name is Yu. I only use Kanda, and the idiot rabbit is the only one besides my Master that calls me Yu. Why does someone need two names anyway?" Kanda said.

Yu smiled and Kanda noted how it looked. He didn't smile very often, and when he did it wasn't like he had a mirror to examine the expression. He decided it didn't look to bad on him. Not like he would do it more often. 

"Ok, I took your brain, why not part of your name?" Yu said, and if Kanda didn't know better he'd say it sounded teasing.

"You keep saying that. What do you mean you took my brain?" Kanda said, looking at him.

"Well, I didn't really take your brain physically, just when I was made and able to move around on my own some of your thoughts and, well, intelligence, left you and came to me."

Kanda's eyes narrowed again as he glared at Yu while still examining him. 

"It's not like you were using it yourself." Yu muttered and if he had been anyone else he wouldn't have been able to dodge the strike that came at him.

Keeping his sword against his throat Kanda said, "I suppose I can forget you said that. You seem interesting, and not much around here is interesting. I have to entertain myself somehow, and you seem as good a thing as any." He inwardly smiled as Yu's eyes narrowed to a vicious glare.

"You're lucky I find you interesting as well, or else we would have problems." Yu whispered and Kanda smirked.

"I'll let you keep coming around, but..." Kanda moved Mugen to the side quickly, cutting of a lock of hair a couple inches below Yu's ear, "First, you need a haircut."

Yu patiently sat as Kanda cut his hair and when he was done he stood up again and went to the door.

"I'll be back." he said quietly as he slipped out.

For the first time, Kanda actually wanted someone to come back after they had left. 

Even if the bastard had taken his brain.

xXx

End


	2. An Ecounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda and his clone, Yu, have sex. With bondage. And crossdressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings will vary from chapter to chapters, so don't like don't read, and if you're already reading this and don't like it...why? Just why?

Kanda walked purposefully through the halls of the order. He had just returned from a mission, promptly vanished, reappeared to have something small to eat and was in the process of vanishing again. Unfortunately his progress was about to be impeded by a certain white haired teen.

"Where are you going?"

Kanda growled under his breath and paused for a second, wondering if he should stop or not. He decided he would. "Why is it any of your business?"

Glaring, Allen replied, "Well, you have people worried about you, you've been vanishing more often than usual."

Inwardly Kanda smirked, outwardly he just glared, "Go away, I have things to do," and with that he spun around and stalked away. He was almost surprised to not hear Allen trying to catch up with him. He supposed that meant there would be another 'confrontation' later, but for now he absolutely didn't care.

xXx

Shifting slightly the man on the bed groaned a little, but the sound was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Confused, he tried to open his eyes but found there was cloth tied over them. Trying to figure out where he was he also noticed his hands were bound to...something, and he was definitely not wearing what he had been the last time he had been aware of it.

Hearing a door click open and the soft sound of familiar boots on the floor he relaxed a little and his curiosity grew. They had never done anything like this and was wondering why he decided he wanted to now.

Shifting in anticipation he waited for Kanda to do something.

xXx

Looking down at the bed Kanda looked at the man who could have been his identical twin, but instead was his clone. He used to wonder when it had happened, but looking at his past he quickly dismissed it as something he would probably never figure out. They had met a year ago and had their first confrontation which had ended up with the boys name, Yu, and the cutting of his hair to keep confusion down.

The second time they had met Kanda stopped to wonder if it was really ok to think of yourself as attractive in a very sexual way. Halfway through the meeting after Yu had jumped him he decided it was completely fine. After that their confrontations had dissolved into something simpler; sex.

After a time Kanda discovered that no one knew about Yu. No one that was still alive anyway. It was part of the reason he smirked. The Order, who supposedly knew everything and more, had no idea about Kanda's clone and he decided he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't know where Yu stayed, only that he knew exactly where to find Kanda any time he wanted him.

Pulling himself back to the present Kanda moved up to remove the blindfold. For a second they stared at each other before Yu made a muffled complaint-sounding noise and Kanda was positive he was commanding him to remove the gag and tell him what the hell was going on.

The noise stopped suddenly when Yu looked down and finally saw what he was wearing. He looked up at Kanda in disbelief for a second before looking down again, and this time he was glaring when they locked eyes again.

Deciding it was time to take the gag out Kanda carefully undid it and snatched his hands away before they could be bitten. Many aspects of Yu and Kanda were the same. They both had fiery glares, bad attitudes, an I-can-do-it-without-you complex and instead of shouting, their voices got extremely quiet when pissed.

"Why am I wearing a school-girls uniform?" he whispered, his voice barely above a hiss. "And where did you get it from?"

xXx

Being strapped to a bed was uncomfortable, Yu thought as he flexed his wrists, trying to keep circulation while still glaring up at Kanda. He couldn't believe that he would do something like this. Yes, they were basically the same person, but if anyone would have thought this up he was sure he would have been the one to do it before Kanda. Even the school girl uniform...his glare intensified waiting impatiently for an answer.

"It fits you, and new things are always fun to try."

Yu looked at him suspiciously. This didn't seem like Kanda. Deciding to try to get a different reaction, Yu said, "If it fits us so well why aren't you the one wearing it?"

xXx

Kanda raised an eyebrow, the rest of his expression blank. Slowly he took off his boots, dropping them at the foot of the bed. He then took of his long jacket, placing it so it was partly hanging off the dresser a couple feet to the right of the bed. While he was there he opened a drawer, taking something of necessity out before sliding the drawer closed and walking to the bed, his bare feet barely making any sound.

As Kanda came closer he noticed Yu looking at his tattoo. Every time they did this he saw the brief flash of concern as Yu noticed more and more lines appear, the Sanskrit character growing larger and a ring of black splashing out around it. He saw Yu glance down to where his was, knowing that even though it was covered by the blouse it was still the same, just a small character that hadn't seemed to grow at all in the time they had known each other.

Mentally sighing as he approached the bed, Kanda tried to ignore the questioning look that had been flashed his way after Yu had noticed it had progressed even farther. Unbinding his feet Kanda climbed up on the bed, settling himself between the others legs. Yu drew up his legs and was in the process of trying to sit up a little when Kanda suddenly moved forward to kiss him.

xXx

Yu wouldn't say he was surprised by the action, and it wasn't all that unexpected. In fact he was just slightly frustrated that Kanda hadn't replied to his accusing question earlier. He had expected at least some kind of verbal reply, weather it be an insult, an accusation, or even just a sound of dismissal. Now he supposed he wasn't going to get an answer, at least not any time soon.

He felt Kanda's tongue flick against his bottom lip and he mentally sighed and opened his mouth to admit him. Arguing could be fun and exciting, but he would much rather be doing something like this. Their tongues and mouths moved against each other perfectly, completely in sync. Almost like watching yourself in a mirror, Yu's shoulder length hair the only way to tell the difference between them physically. Kanda drew back after awhile and they sat there, foreheads touching and the only sound that of their breathing.

Kanda moved a hand up Yu's stocking-clad calf, moving up to a little past his knee where the fabric ended, caressing the border a little making Yu shiver. Continuing up about halfway up his thigh Kanda stopped to tease the bottom of the skirt.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Yu breathed, trying to control his voice.

Smirking Kanda began slowly pushing the skirt up, "What does it look like?" he asked in return.

Swallowing Yu said, "I'm not sure yet, but I hope I like it."

This elicited a low chuckle out of Kanda who said, "I'm sure you will. I'm sure we will."

xXx

Kanda was never one to show his feelings. Neither was Yu for that matter. That is why no one would ever think that both could be quite vocal in bed if they wanted to. Sometimes it was almost completely quiet, the only sound their breathing, the slightly squishy sound of their actions, and the creaking of the bed. Other times there were noise complaints and they had to quickly get out of whatever lodging they were in before they got lynched. Sometimes only one was vocal, more often Yu than Kanda, but most of the time their noise level was average. However you would count 'average noise level' for having sex that is.

Moving his hands under the skirt he brushed against the silky fabric of panties and smirked. He would have to thank Lenalee for inadvertently giving him this idea later. He was sure this wasn't what she had had in mind when she had started talking about the new uniforms the science department was thinking about making them, but he was glad she had decided to come complain to him.

Kanda saw Yu bite his lip when he moved his hand over the slight but growing bulge constricted by the panties. Watching his clone like this it was a wonder Kanda left their places at all. Yes, he supposed he had to go on missions for the Order and make sure the whole human race wasn't eradicated, but right now he wouldn't care if the Earl was invading HQ again with all the Noah and Akuma at his command. Kanda would give them a large "Fuck you." and never come out again.

xXx

Much to his dismay Kanda abandoned Yu's erection and instead went to unbutton and push back the blouse. With his hands still bound the only thing it succeeded in doing was making his torso visible and tangle up his arms even more. It hurt a little but the anticipation was still overpowering anything else.

Yu suppressed a moan as Kanda descended on his torso, licking, sucking and biting at places he knew would make him react. Yu wished he could move his arms, to be able to grab him by the hair and move him where he wanted him. To be forceful when needed and fall apart when he felt like it. He didn't like having to verbally tell him what he wanted, he thought it sounded too needy, too submissive. He shuddered. Just because someone was on the bottom didn't mean they had to be girly. Submissive. Have no spine.

His musings were cut short when one of Kanda's hands retreated under his skirt once again and forcefully rubbed him, making him arch a little off the bed. Panting, he gave Kanda a smouldering look saying if he played around more without getting on with it he would kill him. Kanda smirked in response and ripped off the panties, tossing the ruined fabric to the floor.

Yu made a pained but pleased sound as his erection was no longer constricted. Kanda came back up to kiss him and it immediately became very heated. Their mouths came together hungrily, moving against each other with a passion, teeth clacking and tongues battling. Kanda drew back with a hiss and licked the blood from the bite mark on his lip as Yu gazed at him with eyes burning with desire.

xXx

Kanda wasn't sure if Yu had meant to bite his lip that hard or not, but right now it looked like the shorter-haired clone was certainly not regretting it. Licking the bite again Kanda moved down to his neck, biting it harshly causing him to cry out before soothingly licking it and sucking on it to make a mark. He did this again down his chest and then on the inside of Yu's thigh.

xXx

Yu shifted, trying to get leverage, friction, anything. He was almost at the point of asking for it, but still didn't want to. He wanted it. He needed it. He just didn't want to have to say please. Anything he wanted he should get without asking. He knew Kanda wanted it as well and was probably having as much trouble holding back as he was, but-

His thought process stopped as Kanda pushed the skirt back again and wrapped a hand around his weeping erection. He stroked it a couple times and yet again Yu wished for use of his hands. With a sudden forceful motion Yu arched up and wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist pulling him close and rubbing on him. Slightly unbalanced by this attack Kanda fell forward, catching himself just in time.

Smirking Yu took the opportunity to feel how hard Kanda was and rub against him before he tried to free himself. Pushing himself up Kanda glared at Yu before getting off the bed and taking off his pants, dropping them by his boots before getting back on the bed and taking off Yu's skirt. Catching his breath in anticipation Yu watched as Kanda crawled up the bed until he was completely over him and reached behind him to where he had set the 'necessity' earlier so it wouldn't fall off the bed during other activities.

Nipping at his chest wherever he could reach Yu tried to hurry Kanda up. Kanda reacted by pushing him back down to the bed and, holding him down with one hand he opened the bottle with the other. Expertly he tilted it so some of the contents spilled on his fingers. Setting the bottle away again for now his mouth found Yu's again and proceeded to suffocate him with kisses as he slowly stroked him into full hardness.

xXx

A couple minutes later Kanda stopped, leaving them both panting for breath, and reached for the bottle again. This time after he had set it aside Kanda moved his fingers so they rested at Yu's entrance. They caught each others eyes as Kanda slowly put in the first finger. It was quiet for awhile then, the sounds of breathing and moist sounds of preparation. Finally after he had gotten to three fingers Kanda reached for the bottle one last time, but Yu made a small sound that made him pause.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at him questioningly but Yu just looked away. Kanda smirked as he saw a faint, so faint he could barely see it, flush on Yu's face. "What do you want?" he asked, almost surprising himself at the husky sound of his voice.

"Do you really need to ask?" Yu replied, his voice almost exactly the same, causing them both to shudder in pleasure. "Do. It. Now."

Kanda closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment before swiftly in one clean thrust pushing completely into Yu.

xXx

Yu hissed in the usual combination of pain and pleasure, the feeling of being filled almost overwhelming. Both he and Kanda sat there for a moment trying to gain at least a minute amount of control over their bodies. Suddenly he felt Kanda start to move, slowly, steadily, and almost gentle enough for him to go insane.

He needed the anger, the forcefulness, the roughness that had been promised after he had bit Kanda's lip. He decided he was going to get it then and there.

xXx

Kanda forced Yu to be still after almost being bucked off and the only thing Yu did was give him a challenging look. The look said a combination of "Come on" and "You afraid" and that was all Kanda needed to show Yu what he was really asking for.

Bending down he bit Yu's neck causing him to emit a cry of pain, and thrust hard into him making the bed bang against the wall. Yu let out a loud "Ah!" and after a couple more of the forceful thrusts started fighting back. Wrapping his legs around Kanda's waist he thrust up as well, trapping and rubbing his own erection between their bodies. Kanda growled and attacked his mouth, biting Yu in retaliation for earlier.

Noticing how Yu's arms kept moving, trying to get out of the bonds he decided to untie one, and Yu immediately grabbed for his hair, pulling it. Kanda hissed and bit at him again, fighting against the tugging at his hair. Getting a good handful Yu managed to drag him up to his mouth where the proceed to devour each other. Ignoring the hand tangled in his hair which had somehow become free from it's ponytail he moved one of his hands between their bodies to grab Yu's erection. Squeezing and stroking it he was sure neither of them would last much longer.

xXx

Panting and moaning Yu could feel his release building, almost there, almost ready. Kanda just had to do that...that...that. Kanda hit that spot that sparked inside of him and Yu couldn't hold it any longer, coming hard. He knew Kanda was going to come soon as well and wasn't surprised after a couple thrusts to feel the warmth in his body. Kanda 'gracefully' collapsed on top of him, not bothering to come out of him yet.

"That's why you're in the uniform." Kanda said breathily.

"What?" Yu panted, still slightly loopy from the sex.

When Kanda smirked he finally got it. "What, you- bastard!" he spat, jerking back so Kanda was no longer inside him. He looked behind him to see the knot still on his other hand and quickly undid it. With both his hands finally free he rubbed at his wrists for a moment before pushing Kanda up off of him.

Both of them sat up, staring at each other, Yu with a glare and Kanda with an impassive look. "You look better in it."

"We look exactly the same!"

"Your hair goes with it better."

Yu's reply was stopped when he heard that. Who would have thought Kanda would say something like that. Definitely not him. Definitely not anyone. His suspicions aroused once again he looked for any sign that something was off. Other than his personality of course. After a moment he finally decided it was just something he would never figure out. Like the school uniform. And the bondage. Though he would never admit it he liked both.

Deciding to change the subject he asked, "So where are we anyway?"

"My room." Kanda said impassively.

"Your what?" Yu said, not sure if he was hearing correctly. He couldn't have said they were in his room. They never went to his room. They were each others secret. His room had too much of a chance of being heard, walked in on.

As if his thought had triggered something they suddenly stopped and turned deathly silent as the sound of footsteps and talking came down the hallway.

"-keeps vanishing! I wish he would at least tell us what he's doing." Allen's voice floated though the door.

"Yu needs his privacy." Lavi said and the two in the room exchanged a glance. That was part of the reason it was so odd when Lavi used his first name; Kanda always thought of his clone.

"Why are you so concerned about it anyway?" Lenalee asked and Kanda mentally cursed.

What were those three doing in his hallway? If they were coming to see him, someone was going to be killed.

"It's just weird, I know he goes by himself a lot but it seems like he's been keeping something from us for awhile."

Damn that bean sprout and his stupid perceptiveness. And why were they standing in front of his door anyway? If they knocked he was going to pretend he wasn't here. Especially since they were naked. That thought triggered something.

Definitely pretending not to be here.

"Come on, let's go." Lenalee said, "I'm sure he's not in his room. He's never in his room. Let's just look for him somewhere else."

Allen and Lavi grumbled and they listened as the footsteps faded. Breathing a sigh of relief they hadn't noticed they were holding they looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

Neither one had thought they would be so tense about being found out, but apparently it would have been a bigger deal than anyone had imagined.

"So, no more in your room?" Yu asked.

Kanda glared at him. "We'll do whatever the hell we want, wherever the hell we want."

"Ok." Yu said, and shared a smirk with Kanda.

Their life was surely about to get a lot more interesting soon.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi rapes Kanda. Kanda and Yu rape Lavi. Turnabout is fair play, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and ideas by both myself and Tracer. I could have never written it without her.
> 
> I am the queen of flashback in this, by the way. xD
> 
> Yeah, this one is a lot darker than the others. Rape (twice), bondage, blowjobs, sex, blood.

Waking up Lavi had no clue where he was. Opening his eye didn't help either since it felt like he had a blindfold on as well. He tried to move his arms, only to discover that the tingling in his hands was from them being bound in a single position for who knows how long. He could move his legs which surprised him until he figured out that without his arms it would be almost impossible to get up from how he was sitting. He was also sure that if he had tried to get up whoever had taken him here would stop him.

That brought up a whole new question. Who had taken him here? The last thing he could remember...

xXx

_"Come on Yu, let's go find somewhere to talk about your mission."_

_"Don't call me that." Kanda growled at him as they walked down a corridor. "Why would I want to talk with you anyway?"_

_"Aww, come on Yu, no hard feelings."_

xXx

Lavi frowned. Kanda couldn't have done this could he? He could never imagine that he would do something like this. There was no reason for him to, at least none that Lavi could think of.

Except...that.

Mentally shaking his head Lavi dismissed the idea. There's no way he would do this, even after that. Lavi was secure in the idea that his little Yu would just sit back and forget about it. Well, not necessarily forget about it, but not bother to do anything about it.

xXx

_"Lavi, what the fuck- stop!" Kanda struggled under the slightly taller boy. He was sure if he was able to move just a little bit more..._

_"What? Stop struggling, it'll be fine." Lavi unwrapped his scarf and quickly tied Kanda's hands together._

_"Lavi!" Kanda started to yell, and it sounded more pissed than scared, when Lavi took a ball of cloth and shoved it in his mouth, wrapping the excess of the long scarf around his mouth to keep it in place._

_Lavi looked down at Kanda, the other boy glaring at him, a sort of visual death threat, but he ignored it in favour of ripping off Kanda's long coat and pulling down his pants. Flipping him over Lavi undid his own pants._

_"I've been thinking about this a long time, Yu."_

xXx

"Done reminiscing?" a horribly familiar voice asked and Lavi tried not to wince under the blindfold.

The soft sound of boots shuffling on the floor was all the warning Lavi had before he was kicked in the chest. Coughing out a breath he slammed into a wall he didn't know was there. "Why-" he managed to gasp.

Someone snorted. "Why, he asks."

"Wouldn't that be terribly obvious."

"It was a couple weeks ago, even though he's Bookman's successor and never forgets anything he may have forgotten that."

Lavi grew more and more confused with each line. It sounded as if Kanda was talking to himself, but why? There was something odd about it, almost as if...no, but that was impossible. There was only one Yu. Only one Kanda. It was ridiculous to think of something as absurd as their being two of him. How would that even happen anyway?

"W-what's going on here?" Lavi asked and cursed himself for stuttering. He was sure it was acceptable to be scared in whatever kind of situation he was in, but it was almost inexcusable, at least for him, to actually stutter.

"Revenge, Lavi, I'm sure you've heard of it."

With that one sentence his blood ran cold.

xXx

_With one brutal motion Lavi thrust into Kanda, who was completely unprepared. Biting down hard at the gag in his mouth Kanda made no sound, only thinking of what he would do when he got out of this situation._

_He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to let himself get in this situation in the first place. He supposed it was because before now he had had no reason to distrust Lavi, other than the fact he was a Bookman-in-training and 'had to keep secrets and distance from the other exorcists.' If Kanda had even suspected he would try anything close to what he was doing now he would have tried to kill him (like he had when they had first met) and no one would have been able to stop him this time._

_Suddenly he was rudely taken back to the outside world by Lavi pulling on his hair and biting the back of his neck. Still thrusting roughly into him Lavi suddenly shuddered and came inside of him. After drawing out Lavi just grinned at him, zipping back up his own pants and fixing his jacket. Leaving Kanda tied up, sure the other man would get himself undone eventually and that no one would find him here Lavi walked off leaving him by himself._

xXx

Lavi flinched as fingers unexpectedly trailed lightly down his face. They swirled around his adams apple until they lifted to grab the top of his zipper on his jacket. He could tell that he was being toyed with and he definitely did not like it. The zipper was suddenly undone and pushed back so his arms were forced straight out behind him. He felt a second pair of hands hold his arms still as the binding was undone to take off his jacket and then quickly done again.

He was now positive there was more than one person there, but who could it be? The only person who had spoken so far was Kanda, even though it had seemed strange that he was responding to himself.

His musings were cut off as his mouth was pried open and he had a horrible sense of deja-vu as a ball of cloth was shoved inside and another piece of cloth was tied over his mouth, making it impossible to speak,and virtually impossible to make any other sound above a muffled groan.

He flinched again as his blindfold was ripped off and he blinked letting his eye adjust to the medium-low light, spots from the pressure on his eye slowly dissipating. He stared at what he saw, but couldn't verbally express his disbelief.

For a couple seconds he wondered if he was seeing double. Maybe he had been tied up too long. Maybe he was dreaming. He started to notice some differences after a moment. One was the Kanda he recognized on a daily basis. Long hair held up with a ponytail, bangs with two long stray lengths of hair framing his face with the newest uniform designed by the science department.

The other 'Kanda' though. He had shorter hair. The same dark color, the same exact physical build, but shoulder-length all around. He didn't have visible bangs, instead opting for them to be the same as the rest of his hair. It reminded Lavi of how Kanda had his hair when they were younger and had just met. He was wearing clothes similar to Kanda's 'casual clothes' loose pants with slipper-type shoes and a tank top.

The man with shorter hair silently padded forward, kneeling in front of Lavi, who flinched as he brought a hand up to rest against his cheek and cup his chin slightly. "Hello Lavi. I'm Yu. You have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

xXx

_A few minutes later after Lavi had gone Yu appeared in the hallway and walked over silently. Looking down at Kanda who had managed to undo his hand bindings and had ungagged himself, he asked, "Kanda...?"_

_"No, I am not all right. It was Lavi. That fucking rabbit. That fucking bookmans-apprentice that's soon going to be nothing."_

_There was silence and Kanda threw the bindings away from him, pulling back up his pants. When he was done Yu asked, "Will it be fun?"_

_Kanda chuckled, an evil look coming onto his face, "It will be the most fun we will ever have."_

_Yu chuckled as well, watching Kanda's wounds slowly healing, checking his concern as the tattoo glowed faintly, "Well, let's start planning our play-date."_

xXx

Lavi shivered with sudden cold and was surprised that his heart hadn't stopped when Yu had smiled at him. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. It was so cold, so empty, so- so evil. He could tell with that one gesture that he had absolutely no remorse and any mercy Lavi had thought he might have been given immediately went up in a puff of smoke.

Yu straightened Lavi's legs and sat on his thighs and started taking apart his shirt and Lavi could feel Kanda at his boots, taking them off and he heard them hit the wall with dull thunks. His heart rate accelerated as his shirt fell off, basically just a pile of rags now. He wasn't sure when, but Yu had produced a knife and he was sure that Kanda would have something similar as well.

Lavi pressed himself into the wall in apprehension as Kanda took off the outer coat of his uniform and folded it, setting it next to one of the pillars in the long, deserted, unused hall.

Making muffled sounds of protest Lavi wiggled, trying to get away. They pulled him so there was a space between him and the wall and Yu sat behind him as Kanda took his place. Kanda ran his unusually sharp nails down his chest drawing red marks, Yu mirroring him behind. Lavi shivered in light pain for a moment before Kanda's hand stopped, Yu drawing his hands back completely and Kanda leaned forward to whisper to Lavi.

"Are you having fun yet? If you're not we can do something about that."

Lavi shuddered at the look in Kanda's eyes. If he didn't know better he'd say that he was actually literally insane. Hearing the giggle Yu didn't quite manage to suppress Lavi wondered what was going to happen to him. Kanda leaned close, closer than he already was and slowly touched his mouth to Lavi's cheek right below his eyepatch. Lavi felt him open his mouth and his tongue began to drag his tongue down his face. Chuckling, Yu wrapped his legs around his waist, wrapping himself around Lavi to scratch at him again.

Kanda trailed his tongue down Lavi's throat, biting every once and awhile, but not hard enough to make any lasting marks, at least yet anyway. As he made his way down to his chest Kanda bit down, a little to the right of one of Lavi's nipples making him whimper in pain behind the gag. The bite was hard, slightly breaking the skin. Kanda sucked on it, drawing out both blood and pain.

Suddenly Yu shifted, and Lavi's eye widened as he felt something unmistakable and hard against his lower back. Staring down at his chest he watched as Yu moved his hand to stroke Kanda's cheek. The other boy moaned softly and when his mouth opened Yu stuck two fingers inside, Kanda closing his mouth and eyes after a moment. Lavi swallowed thickly as Kanda started to rock back and forth, sucking on Yu's fingers.

There was no mistaking what it was insinuating and he was sure he was in a lot of trouble and also positive that he wasn't going to be able to escape from them.

xXx

_"Don't you think Lavi and Kanda have been avoiding each other lately? I thought they were friends." Kanda overheard Allen say one day to Lenalee. He could barely suppress his grimace and chuckle._

_Lenalee seemed to ponder the question. "I'm not sure. It does seem like Kanda's been avoiding Lavi, but that's normal. Kanda likes to have time to himself."_

_"I suppose you're right." Allen said and sighed. "I just wish I could understand what was going on in his head."_

_Kanda continued walking, ending up going past them and the two pretended they had been talking about something else. After he was out of their sight and had made it to his room he wasn't even surprised to see Yu sitting on his bed._

_"What if he tries to do it again?" Yu asked, cutting right to the chase._

_Kanda chuckled, a strange light coming to his eyes. "Let's see him try again. You're with me Yu. I'm with you. That boy doesn't stand a chance."_

_Yu shivered in pleasure watching his lover as he walked closer. "Breaking him will be fun. That 'poor little rabbit' had no idea what he was getting into." he whispered as Kanda pushed him back on the bed._

_"No, none at all." Kanda smirked before capturing his lips with his own._

xXx

"Do you like blood, Lavi?" Yu purred, drawing a shallow, thin line down his side with the small knife he had used earlier.

Lavi whimpered again, his eye growing wider then wincing when Kanda actually managed to dig his nails into his skin. "We like blood, just want you to appreciate it too." He removed his nails and smeared the blood a little.

Lavi just wished they would stop saying his name. He could honestly say he was more scared than he had ever been in his life. More scared than he had been after losing Allen to Tyki in the bamboo grove; more scared than being trapped in Roads world and being forced to fight zombies of his friends; more scared than the Level 4 attack on HQ. Every time they said his name it seemed hollow, the tone of voice reminding him of Roads world, the constant, mindless, insane chanting.

Flinching suddenly Lavi looked down to see what Kanda was doing since he had released him with his nails and teeth and now there was something much sharper flowing through his skin. Lavi managed to make a questioning noise through the pain and Kanda leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"We thought you would like a memento of our time together." Kanda said in explanation as he moved the knife down a little and drew it out with a flourish, wiping some of the blood on Lavi's face. "Careful not to flinch, we'd hate to do something...unfortunate."

Lavi sat, not like he could do much else, muscles trembling as the two maniacs finished their work. He had no idea how long he had been here, how long they had spent carving 'words of love' on him. He guessed it had to be night time. Of course at this moment he would be 'sleeping' to everyone in the Order except Bookman, to which he would be 'studying'. He wondered absently what they would do when his wounds were found out. He wondered if he would let his wounds be found out.

"Are we boring you, Lavi? You don't seem to be having fun." Yu asked, putting one last stroke on his back before putting the knife away.

"Do we need to make things more exciting?" Kanda asked, watching in pleasure the way Lavi's eye became blank and he shuddered again.

xXx

 _If anyone would have found out and asked him about it Lavi hadn't really_ meant _to rape Kanda, it had just sort of happened. He had just wanted to talk to him, but instead of somewhere public they had somehow ended up in one of the most secluded spots in HQ. He hadn't meant to pin him to the floor and rip off his clothes. It was all a huge accident and misunderstanding. Of course he had thought about having sex with Kanda, who hadn't, but what kind of sicko would force themselves on someone else?_

_That was exactly what he was going to explain to the man this time. He would have to forgive him. There wasn't really much to be forgiven in the first place, isn't that what happens with misunderstandings? They just get laughed off and never spoken of again?_

_He never would have imagined that when he had went to talk to Kanda again after a mission they had started to walk the same way as last time._

_There was no reason to go this way though Lavi certainly wasn't protesting it. In fact, he was sort of leading Kanda down the corridors. It was almost convenient how well Kanda was going along with this. At this rate they would be able to stop and talk in no time._

_Turning one last corner Lavi recognized the spot where the misunderstanding had taken place. He had to explain now. Lavi quickly pushed Kanda against the wall, one hand on his chest holding him back, the other cupped around his cheek. "I'm sorry Yu." he whispered and the hand on Kanda's chest started to move down slowly._

_He didn't know Kanda had raised his hands until his head was grabbed on either side. "Not nearly as sorry as you're going to be." Kanda whispered and it was the last thing Lavi heard before he was hit over the head and passed out._

_Kanda let the dead weight drop to the floor and didn't even wince at the loud, hollow, thunk as Lavi's head hit the stone. He stared straight ahead into Yu's eyes. Slowly, simultaneously, smirks appeared on their faces. This was only the beginning._

xXx

"You're a bookman in training aren't you?" Yu asked curiously, looking between Kanda and Lavi though they both knew he knew the answer.

Lavi reluctantly nodded, wondering where this was leading.

"Lavi remembers everything he's ever read, seen, or experienced, right?" Kanda said, trailing fingers down the side of Lavi's face.

'They knew this!' Lavi thought in a panic, 'They both knew this, all of this time, they knew I could never forget, even if I wanted to.' He looked frantically between the two who had moved and were now kneeling in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"We know, and of course you know, you'll remember all this pain, in great detail at that. Because of this special little feature you come with we are going to make as painful as we can." Yu said cheerfully

Kanda suddenly ripped off Lavi's pants causing him to let out a muffled scream, and pushed him on his back. Feeling extremely exposed and uncomfortable with his arms and hands pulled behind his back with his whole body pressing down on them he tried to get back up but was stopped with hands at his throat. He wasn't pressing enough to make marks, but it was still difficult to breath, especially with the gag in.

"Oh Lavi, aren't you supposed to have a higher tolerance than this?" Yu asked disappointed as Lavi's eye began to flutter and almost roll back into his head. Kanda released him and before he had time to recover switched it so Lavi's hands were in front of him instead of behind. Lavi almost relished the relief from the stretching of his muscles until his mind started asking him about the change.

He was suddenly flipped over and his hips were raised, his legs arranged to help hold him up. He moved his arms and pressed down so he lifted his torso and head a little. He was surprised when Yu moved in front of him and took out his gag. He dropped the cloth down and stuck his fingers in his mouth to remove the rest of the cloth but hesitated.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing over here." he said and Lavi's eye widened in sickened realization making Yu nod, "Well, you're going to be a good boy and keep a check on your teeth, yes?" When Lavi didn't respond Yu lifted his head and looked at him forcefully in the eyes, "You are going keep a check on your teeth. You do now want to know what happens to biters." Lavi swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling a burning in his eye.

Yu pulled out the rest of the gag before he paused to look at Lavi who realized a tear had just fallen. Lavi watched as the look of faint surprise turned to one of great amusement. "Aww, is widdle Lavi going to cry?" he taunted and Lavi cursed silently, desperately trying to draw moisture to his dry mouth.

Lavi was crying and he couldn't believe it. Of all the situations he had cried in he supposed this could be the most 'normal.' The thing most likely to happen to an average person. He chuckled faintly at the thought because it was so completely not funny. He was brought out of his reverie and into his nightmare with a tug to his hair.

He hadn't noticed when Yu had pushed his pants down to his thighs and Lavi could clearly see the other man's erection. He wondered briefly the reason for it, but dismissed it when his brain tried to short out. Yanking again at his hair Lavi felt a couple strands get pulled out as he was forced over Yu's penis. Staring at it Lavi nervously licked his lips, anxiety also being hyped up by the sound of a zipper behind him and a rustle of fabric. He almost wished he could look behind him, but, no.

"Get to it, rabbit." Kanda said, pressing his own erection against Lavi's ass making him whimper again.

Lavi timidly opened his mouth only to be pushed down onto Yu's erection without warning. Gagging slightly when it hit the back of his throat he tried to push back completely but only succeeded in moving so it wasn't completely gagging him.

"Watch out," Kanda said and Yu pulled Lavi's head up just in time for him to grit his teeth when Kanda roughly shoved into him.

Panting, eyes watering once more Lavi tried not to scream, a low sound gurgling in his throat. It wasn't like anyone would hear him if he did, and it would just serve to annoy the two...or it would cause them a sick sense of enjoyment. He gasped again in pain when Kanda moved, pulling out and again roughly shoving inside.

"Are you used to it yet?" Yu asked and when Lavi looked up he noticed Yu wasn't looking at him, but at Kanda, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Lavi shivered looking at him. There was definitely something odd going on between those two and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what. Hoping to get this over with sooner Lavi steadied himself as much as he could and licked a trail up Yu's cock, teasing the tip a little before he took the whole thing in his mouth, sucking hard. He winced as his hair was once again pulled as his mouth was fucked by this Kanda-look-alike.

Still trying to concentrate Lavi didn't even notice any of the warning signs and was completely taken by surprise when Yu came in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but accidentally ended up swallowing it as he was jolted by a rougher than usual thrust from Kanda and felt a warmth, even hotter than it had been, spread inside of him.

xXx

Kanda and Yu looked down at Lavi with disgust. He had passed out after they had finished a little bit ago, but it looked like he was waking up now. They had moved him so he was leaning against the wall, gagged and hands behind his back once again; this time with his feet bound as well. He looked like a mess, some blood drying from earlier activities, but some wounds opened from what they had just done. There was blood and semen next to him on the floor, and more developing under him, with a little on his face. He was still completely naked and neither of the boys cared about it at all.

"Was it fun?" Yu asked Kanda, looking him over with a warm gaze.

"Didn't I promise it was going to be?" Kanda asked, stepping closer slightly holding out a hand.

Yu took the hint and closed the distance so there was barely any space between them, "Yes you did, and you seem to make a good job of keeping your promises."

Lavi groaned, showing his fight back into consciousness, but they ignored him in favour of each other.

Yu immediately opened his mouth when their lips touched, moaning into the kiss as they rubbed against each other. They were both already almost completely hard again for each other even though it hadn't been that long since they'd last came. Their tongues twined against each other and hands touched every reachable part of their bodies. It was so desperate, so intense, that nothing could have distracted them, not even the horrified, disbelieving stare of the newly awakened Lavi.

Kanda pulled off Yu's tank top between kisses and shoved down the waistband of his pants, the rest just falling down. Yu dropped to his knees, his teeth taking care of Kanda's zipper as his hands made quick work of Kanda's boots. Pulling down Kanda's pants he helped him out of them. Kanda then dropped to his knees as well as they kissed again and Yu drew him down without breaking it.

Lavi tried to make another squeak of disbelief but was silenced by two intense, lustful stares as they parted and looked at him for a moment before dismissing him as completely irrelevant before going back to their activities. Kanda put two fingers in Yu's mouth, who wilfully sucked on them, getting them slick with saliva before lifting his hips helpfully. Kanda put two fingers in at once, but Yu didn't show any signs of discomfort, just impatience and lust.

After awhile Kanda withdrew his hand and spit on his palm a few times before stroking himself. He then carefully moved down and pushed into Yu. The shorter-haired man made a sound of ecstasy as he was filled and Lavi was sure he was going to go insane after this. Yu ripped Kanda's hair out of the ponytail so the long strands flowed around them, their swaying mimicking the motion of both their thrusts and the battle in their kisses.

Thrusting steadily into Yu, Kanda put a hand between them, stroking Yu's hard member. Yu groaned loudly and began whispering something that Lavi couldn't, didn't want to, make out which made Kanda smirk and kiss him again. After a few more thrusts and strokes the couple came together, both with loud sounds of ecstasy.

Lavi watched as they panted, cooling down after the quick bout of passion. Slowly coming apart they gave each other a rare, heartfelt smile as they took the remnants of Lavi's shirt and cleaned themselves off a bit before getting dressed. After they were both fully clothed Kanda came down to kneel in front of Lavi.

Lavi's one visible eye was open wide, glazed. Kanda was sure that if he hadn't had the gag in his mouth would be just slightly parted in disbelief. He wondered if Lavi would tell anyone and quickly dismissed the idea. If Kanda would keep what Lavi did to him a secret Lavi was sure to keep what he had, what they had done, to Lavi a secret as well. He was sure no one would believe him about there being 'two Kanda's' anyway.

Slowly putting a hand to Lavi's cheek he leaned forward, slapping him softly a couple times to make sure he was listening. When Lavi's gaze became clearer he leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" before he silently got up and walked away, Yu fading into the shadows.

xXx

"Lavi, it's been forever!" Lenalee exclaimed, running up to give him a hug under the ever paranoid-watchful gaze of her brother.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Komui asked Bookman and the old man nodded, walking off without a word.

Lavi tried to smile at Lenalee as Allen came up, "So how are you? You left so suddenly and we haven't heard from you in months..." he trailed off and Lavi's expression wavered for a second before it stabilized again.

"Don't worry about it, we've been fine. It was kind of a surprise to be leaving for me anyway."

'A very large and unpleasant surprise.' Lavi thought to himself, his thoughts darkening before he shook his head and forced a smile again.

"Yeah, well you're back now." Allen said, looking at him oddly before walking away.

"I'm sure you're excited to go back to your old rooms. Kanda's just gotten back too!" Lenalee exclaimed before she and everyone else left.

None of them noticed the look of horror on Lavi's face when Kanda's name was mentioned. He had talked to Bookman about some abstract thing and they had left the morning after the incident. That was four months ago, and now they were back and Lavi had thought he would be all right. Walking back to his and Bookman's room he stopped suddenly as he rounded the corner to see Kanda.

Taking a startled step backward before getting a hold of himself he started to walk forward again, determined to ignore the other boy. After he got to his room he was relieved Bookman was not there as he collapsed onto his bed, head in his hands as the words whispered by Kanda as he walked by rang in his head.

"We'll be seeing you."

xXx

End


	4. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have known helping the Science Department move was a bad idea. Or was it a good idea? I suppose it's all a matter of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight KandaxAllen and CrossxAllen with major focus on Clonecest. Horny!Catboy!Kanda, hooray!

Kanda did not know how he had been forced into helping the science department downsize on it's potions. Probably his Master had begged the team to try and get Kanda to be more sociable. Neither had anticipated the events that it would lead to though.

Swishing his tail unconsciously in anger Kanda stalked through the department moving boxes of potions and trying to avoid mysterious spilled liquid on the floor. He did not want any more "accidents" like the potion Johnny had splashed on him causing him to sprout cat ears and a tail that had been extremely uncomfortable until a hole had been made in his coat for it. It also gave him a slight dose of feline instincts so he sometimes found himself growling under his breath in a very catlike way, which served only to make him angrier.

It didn't help that the stupid beansprout, Allen, was also helping. So far the younger teen had gotten by unscathed, but as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end.

It was the last box on the bottom shelf, and as he bent down to grab it someone on the crew ran into him, causing him to fall forward, knocking into the shelf making it sway. Kanda lunged forward quickly from where he was standing, trying to stabilize the shelf only for one unnoticed beaker of clear liquid to fall of the top shelf and break on him, the contents splashing on him, then dripping down to coat Allen as well.

Kanda threw himself back, shaking his head and spluttering in a completely un-Kanda like way brought on by the slight mix of cat instincts to his character. Allen stood up slowly, even though he had gotten less of the liquid on him it was still a good enough amount to be worried about it.

"Komui," he said slowly, "What was that?"

"Good question!" Komui said loudly, looking around at his crew for help.

Reever quickly scanned through his clipboard, his pencil stopping halfway down the list, murmuring a hardly audible "Oh no." and Komui looked at the list, his eyes widening in shock.

" _What. Was. That._ " Kanda growled walking forward and glancing between the scientists.

Suddenly he stopped, a few paces from where Allen was standing. Taking a deep breath he stared at him. Allen turned around, and their gazes met.

The people there swallowed as a completely different kind of tension than usual filled the air.

It felt like a train wreck, horrible to watch but you just couldn't look away. That was what the crew was feeling as the boys walked towards each other, Allen licking his lips as they reached each other, and Kanda grabbed the front of the shorter boys uniform to hold him in place as he forcefully pushed his chin up and leaned down to kiss him.

If they would have been thinking clearly most of the people there would have wondered where Kanda learned to kiss, but as it was the only thing they were wondering was if they would remember this after it was all over.

Kanda drew back for a second before forcing Allen down, not like he was really resisting, and moving a knee between his legs, pressing up against his crotch.

"A-ah..." Anyone who was within earshot of Allen instantly turned red and backed up a few paces, some were actually able to get their legs to take them away from the scene of the crash, but most still just looked on in horror including Reever, Komui, and Johnny.

Kanda growled and descended on Allen again, the teens mouth opening for Kanda's tongue immediately. They both moaned as their tongues moved around each other. Kanda's tail moved between them and there was the soft sigh of a zipper going down before Allen gasped and threw his head back, hitting the cement.

Slowly as if in a dream, a nightmare, Komui turned to Reever and whispered, his face redder than a tomato, "I-is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Reever nodded wordlessly and Komui managed to pale while still having a horrendous blush.

"K-Kanda...Kanda!" Allen moaned, and arched up with a cry that made the onlookers die a little.

Kanda leaned down and started sucking and biting at Allen's neck when suddenly he was pulled back.

"Cross!"

"Well, what have we here?" Cross asked, looking down at his apprentice and the mess he was in, and by the looks of it, made.

Allen's hazy, dilated eyes lit up as he saw Cross.

"Master!" he called and hauled himself up to wrap himself around his leg. Once he was effectively secure he hummed happily, rubbing his head against the others thigh.

Cross immediately looked at Komui, demanding an explanation.

"It was a potion. It got knocked off the shelf." Not getting the information, Cross glared and Komui stuttered, "O-oh right, the kind. It was..."

"An aphrodisiac type potion." Reever supplied glaring at his supervisor as Komui trailed off.

Cross was too distinguished a man to repeat the obvious, so instead he just looked down to where his idiot apprentice was trying to open his pants and seemed to be trying to mouth at his crotch through the fabric.

Putting a hand down to prohibit Allen from exposing him in front of everyone he pretended nothing odd was happening as he nodded. "How long until it wears off?"

"Between two to five days?"

Cross raised an eyebrow. "That's a long range."

"Well...it depends on if you 'help' the potion along or not. The more you go along with it,the shorter it will stay in your system." Reever said, trying his best to keep things professional even though images of what Kanda and Allen had just done were running through his head.

Making a murmured sound of acknowledged Cross looked down again. For the moment Allen appeared to have given up on his crotch and instead had untucked his shirt and was running his hands across his stomach while rubbing against his leg. Cross had a sudden, slightly disturbing image of a dog before mentally shaking his head.

"I think I should go sort Allen out." Cross said, looking back up at Komui and Reever. Johnny appeared to have fainted.

"Sort...out?" Komui asked, then shook his head, his hands coming up to wave in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Wait, please don't tell me."

Cross just smirked and detached Allen from his leg, throwing him over his shoulder before walking off, leaving two gobsmacked nerds behind him.

After a couple moments they came back to themselves, trying to shun the images from their minds. Johnny's voice suddenly cut through the dead silence.

"Uh, where did Kanda go?"

xXx

Yu had been following Kanda since the shelf had almost fallen and he had been stuck between smirking and killing Allen when he had began to receive his clones affections. He had to admit though, watching Kanda jerk Allen off with his tail was...interesting.

He mentally moaned at images his mind projected at him as he tried to think of the most opportune time to jump him.

Kanda suddenly stopped, as he leaned on the wall, sliding down. When he landed he spread his legs and moaned, opening his pants and grabbing himself with a hiss. His ears were laid back and his tail flicked slightly at the end. His mouth opened widely exposing his canines as he tilted his head back against the wall, panting as he slowly stroked himself.

Making a small, needy, sound Kanda bent over a little, his pace increasing. He bit his lip, swaying a little from the sensations. He had been in too high of a state of arousal for too long and it was making him dizzy.

He felt a burning, coiling sensation in his abdomen and knew he was going to come soon. Panting louder than normal he forcefully stroked himself a few times before he came hard, his head coming up to knock loudly, painfully, against the stone wall.

Yu snorted as he saw Kanda sway, his eyes completely unfocused as he started to slide to the side.

Softly bending down to pick him up Yu kissed him on the neck and whispered, "I'm sure this would be much more comfortable in your bed."

xXx

Kanda opened his eyes groggily, to find that it was pitch black. The last thing he could remember was being really really turned on and then maybe...Yu?

"Yu?" he asked groggily and at his lover's chuckle he groaned.

When he tried to move his hands he realized they were bound by cloth. "Yu, what are you doing?" he asked bluntly and only felt a slight dip in the bed from someone sitting.

Kanda moaned as he felt Yu slowly undressing him, opening his jacket and running his hands across the binding on his torso before smoothing hands down his pants and taking off his boots and socks. Kanda gave a sigh as Yu took a moment to slice off the bindings.

Yu pressed down on Kanda's erection and he hissed, his ears flattening on his head again. Yu suddenly undid and took off Kanda's pants leaving him completely exposed and was almost taken aback by the sight before him.

Some may say it was wrong to get turned on by someone who looked exactly like yourself, but if they saw what he was seeing they would understand.

Kanda was bound to the headboard by two blood-red silk ribbons, the blindfold of black satin. His ears blended in perfectly with his long black hair which Yu had taken down while he was still out. His mouth was open to show his slightly elongated canines as he panted heavily, face flushed pink. His flat, toned chest heaved, the tattoo slightly large, but still perfect in the picture. With his arousal it just made it even better and he drank in the image.

Quickly undressing himself he sank down, chest to chest with his lover, their erections brushing lightly against one another making Kanda arch and gasp.

Kanda tugged at the ropes as Yu leaned down for a kiss. They devoured each other, Kanda forcing open Yu's mouth and putting in his tongue, moving it against the others, exploring his and running it along the ridges of his mouth. Yu trapped his tongue and sucked on it suggestively making Kanda arch again, grinding them against each other with an animalistic growl.

With an unexpected burst of strength Kanda yanked, breaking the knots and, without taking of the blindfold shed his coat and switched their positions so he was crouching on top of Yu who looked up at him surprised.

Kanda blinked down at Yu as the blindfold was taken off, his pupils slitted vertically like a cat's. The cat potion was just getting more and more interesting. Yu briefly entertained the thought of catnip but was distracted by Kanda going down on him.

He moaned when Kanda took his whole length in his mouth, sucking it so his cheeks went hollow before releasing it, sliding his tongue on the bottom as he bobbed his head. Kanda kissed and teased at the tip with his tongue before swallowing again.

Gasping at the sensation and yet more unknown physical changes, the tongue, he was surprised when Kanda reached under the mattress and pulled out a container of lube, opening it and coating two fingers before putting one in to prepare Yu.

After a few moments he added the second, then a third, and Yu was struggling not to come then and there as Kanda pulled back, licking his lips and put some on his length before pressing down on him, kissing him possessively. He bit at Yu's neck as he slid in slowly, relishing the heat and tightness.

"You're so hot..." Yu moaned looking up at his lover, stroking his cat ears to making him purr.

Yu smiled at the unexpected noise for a moment before Kanda began to move. Kanda moved in and out at an even pace, his eyes slitted, obviously what he had been waiting for all day. His head down, looking at Yu, his hair fell around them making a thin curtain around their faces. He was completely open, his desire was too much to even try to hide what he was feeling. His mouth was parted, panting, a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies.

Kanda swished his tail a couple times before moving it between their bodies, and Yu gasped as it tightened around his erection, the soft fur a different, nice, sensation against the sensitive, hot skin.

Biting at the skin of his neck Kanda began to make a hickey. That plus the stimulation from Kanda moving in and out of him, his tail on his erection, and the delightfully sweet pain at his neck made him arch with a cry, coming between them.

With another animalistic growl Kanda pushed in roughly, coming inside of him. Slowly pulling out he drew his tail up to his mouth, licking the cum off of it getting one hundred percent of Yu's attention.

He leaned down to kiss him again and Yu could taste himself in the kiss, parting Kanda's lips with his tongue to get more of it.

Kanda drew back with a smirk on his lips that Yu matched after a moment.

"Aphrodisiac, huh?" Yu asked, and Kanda chuckled.

"You did want things more exciting," Kanda replied, his tail swishing as he eyed his clone hungrily.

"Right now I think we're a little...dirty." Yu said suggestively, liking the way Kanda was looking at him. It wasn't like their sex life was bland, or non-existent, it was actually very active, and with the added bonus for a few days it looked like things were actually going to get more exciting.

xXx

Yu had heard that Kanda had demanded his own personal shower and bath when he turned fourteen. It had been completely out of the blue, but Kanda would not stop pestering them about it until they complied.

They tried to argue, saying there was a communal bath, and private showers connected, but he would not relent. Finally they had remodelled one of the out-of-the-way rooms to fit a bath and shower, and Kanda was finally satisfied. It confused them that he still used the public baths, but no one said anything for fear of his wrath.

Yu was exceedingly grateful for the fact Kanda was so forceful about getting what he wanted. He watched Kanda stand hazily under the water. His tail swished agitatedly, the feline instincts showing again. He slowly rubbed a circle on his abdomen, making the waters path go different places running in rivulets down his toned body.

Yu swallowed when Kanda looked at him. He couldn't hold himself off any longer. Walking over from where he was standing he kissed Kanda forcefully, manoeuvring them to the floor.

They were sitting with Kanda against the wall, the spray from the shower touching Yu's back as he leaned over him. Yu was on his knees straddling Kanda. He turned up Kanda's face so he could kiss him again. Making a pleased noise Kanda tried to turn them over, but Yu prevented him.

Pulling back he asked, "What?"

Yu smirked, "You really are hot like this. It makes me want you. Want to take you."

Kanda sucked in a breath at the intense way Yu was looking at him. Usually he was on top, not like it mattered to either of them, but sometimes, when Yu got like this...

"Well, try to take me then." he whispered challengingly with a smirk. He didn't really plan on trying to fight much, he was just too turned on to want to do anything other than...

"Fuck..." Kanda whispered when Yu grabbed his hands, holding them in place as he went down on him.

Yu sucked on him leisurely, licking up the back tracing the vein. With his hands occupied he couldn't hold Kanda down when he thrust into his mouth, just trying to sit on him more securely he went along with it.

It didn't take very long before Kanda came with a moan, Yu swallowing it all before licking his lips and going to kiss him. After a few seconds he drew back, flipping Kanda so he was on his hands and knees.

Yu put in a finger and moved it around, Kanda pushing back at him, tail straight up in the air as he made a mewling sound. Yu moaned under his breath, watching Kanda wiggle as he added another finger, finding and brushing against that spot. As he added another finger he wrapped his arm around Kanda's waist, grabbing onto his still hard member, stroking it and almost making him come again.

Drawing out his fingers and pulling his hand back, smiling at Kanda's sounds of protest he grabbed onto his hips and thrust in. Kanda cried out and arched, pink flushing his cheeks again and his tongue sticking out of his mouth a little.

Kanda moved his tail down in front of him, wrapping it around the base of his erection and squeezing a little before starting to stroke it up and down.

They were both panting heavily when suddenly there was a gasp and small scream from the doorway. Lavi stood there looking horrified and completely terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda growled and when Yu stopped he pushed back forcefully, looking at him to say that if he stopped he would kill him.

"I-uh..." Lavi watched as Yu moved slowly in and out of Kanda, who was moving back to meet with each thrust. "I knocked..."

"Why were you coming to his room in the first place?" Yu panted, not even bothering to look at him.

"There was a noise...I wanted to talk..." he stuttered to a halt when Kanda suddenly arched back into Yu with a loud moan. Swallowing thickly he said, "I'll, uh, I'll go now." and fled.

"What do you-"

"Forget about him for now," Kanda murmured, thrusting back. "Let's just..."

Without a word Yu grabbed the back of Kanda's hair, making him yowl in discomfort, and bent him so he could reach his mouth. Kissing roughly Kanda turned his torso a little to be able to reach him better as he was thrust roughly into.

His tail, still wrapped around his cock, suddenly stopped and a second later he arched with a yowl he came, some of it splashing on the wall in front of him.

Digging his fingers into Kanda's hip the scene was just too much for him and Yu came inside of him with a moan.

Panting as they both came down from their temporary highs they noticed the water was turning cold, which was not necessarily a bad thing. Pulling away they washed themselves off before moving to the bed, Yu making sure to lock their door so they weren't disturbed again.

He was pretty sure that by the time the story of the accidents had spread around the order they would be sure to avoid Kanda and Allen as much as possible for fear of being jumped either because they didn't like the thought or they liked the thought too much.

Settling down next to Kanda who seemed to be appeased for the moment he smirked.

About three days, huh? Well, they were just going to have to make as much use as possible out of this unexpected opportunity.

xXx

End


	5. Baths and Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While technically it was true and Kanda and Allen really had torn each others clothes off you would never get either of them to actually admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again one of my wonderful friends provided me with a lovely cracky idea that I had to write. 
> 
> More focus on KandaxAllen in this part but it's leading up to more Clonecest. I suppose I could put this and And Then There Were Fajitas in the same story as it involves Clonecest but isn't the focus but too late now, I'm too lazy to change it. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, read and enjoy!

" _How_ did you guys manage to get this beat up?" Lenalee asked, her voice tense as she looked around for any sign of her brother.

"It was a fight." Kanda said bluntly and Allen nodded.

"How does 'just a fight' end up with most of your clothes ripped off?" Lenalee exclaimed, seeing no sign of her brother, "I've never seen anyone come back from a mission with their shirts missing and one pant-leg torn off! Now both of you are like that! How?"

Allen sighed. "It was..."

xXx

 _"Fucking bean sprout_ move! _" Kanda shouted as he sent his Hells Insects in the other boys direction, supposedly to kill the Akuma behind him._

_Barely getting out of the way in time, one arm of his uniform destroyed already because of his arm, his other sleeve was ripped by a stray Insect. "Damn it Kanda, this uniform is new!" he yelled and sent an attack his way as well which somehow managed to destroy all of Kanda's shirt._

_Kanda growled as he destroyed the last Akuma and turned on Allen._

_"You are going to pay for this." He snarled and tackled him to the ground._

xXx

Lenalee stood there in silence staring at the glowering teens. "So basically you ripped each others clothes off?" she asked.

"What?"

"Lenalee!"

The exclamations came at the same time and Lenalee was surprised she wasn't blown back by the force of their shouts.

"Sheesh, ok, sorry. Go clean up then." She muttered and walked off grumbling about bitchy teenage boys.

"Ugh, whatever." Allen grumbled, turning and walking down the hall. It took him a couple moments to realize Kanda was following him. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I was going to take a bath." Kanda said blandly and Allen bristled.

All he wanted was a quiet bath and to go back to his room. With Kanda there, there was no way it was going to happen. Getting to the baths a bit before Kanda he stripped off the remaining threads of his clothes, grabbed a towel and went to a shower stall to wash himself off.

Carefully cleaning off all the dirt and blood on himself Allen thought about the mission. He and Kanda had been on edge for what seemed like forever, but now he wondered what had pushed it over the edge for them to physically fight. Sure they fought in training, and maybe got in a few scuffles, but nothing like what had happened with the punching, kicking, clawing, biting, tumbling mess they had been in before they had fallen into the river.

That was another thing. They had somehow been so distracted they hadn't noticed they were close to water until they had fallen straight in.

Deciding to go soak in the hot springs he was disgusted to see Kanda was already there. He wondered how he had managed to get there before him, especially with all that hair to wash. Allen didn't think he had taken that long.

Slowly lowering himself into the hot water at the opposite end of the pool as Kanda Allen found himself relaxing. He could almost pretend that he was the only one here. As long as Kanda didn't try to say something...

"You're an idiot."

Allen sighed and opened his eyes. He just _had_ to say something.

"Why?"

Kanda was silent for a moment before he began moving toward Allen. Resisting the strange urge to retreat Allen just sat there and watched as he came closer. He wondered what the other boy was going to do. Did he want to fight? It would be kind of stupid to do it here if he did.

xXx

Kanda had arrived at the baths a few moments after Allen and had quickly washed his hair and body before going to sit in the hot springs. That was his favourite part of this stupid Order.

Sure he had his own showers and small bath, but this was more relaxing for some reason.

As he sat there he thought about the mission. The stupid mission. That stupid runt that he was always getting paired with. Kanda worked better by himself, so why must they put him with one of his least favourite people?

Mentally shaking his head he tried to list off all the things he knew about his least favourite exorcist. He was short, cursed, had white hair, a hero-complex, and Innocence that was odd even by its own standards.

Also that he like to eat.

A lot.

Scowling Kanda sunk lower into the pool. It wasn't very much. What had the boy done before the Order? Everyone else had a story, but not Allen. No one even knew anything that happened to him during his time with Cross, let alone even before that.

He noticed as Allen came into the room and went all the way to the other side of the pool before sitting in the water. He sat there awhile before his mouth opened itself of it's own accord and said the dumbest thing imaginable.

"You're an idiot."

If Kanda had been a lesser man he would have slapped his hand over his face. Instead after barely registering the "Why?" he just moved across the pool. He had no idea what he was doing, only that he was doing _something_.

Something to make Allen freak out.

A lot.

He stopped right in front of the younger teen, looking down at him. Allens eyes were wide, staring up at him, and he couldn't be certain whether the slight red on his cheeks was from the heat of the pool or their close proximity.

Without thinking on it any further Kanda leaned down, grabbing Allens face so he couldn't turn away and kissed him. It wasn't a soft or sweet kiss, it was demanding, taking, showing without a doubt that he was dominant.

Allens eyes widened even further, if that was possible, when Kanda moved one hand down below the water. The opening of his mouth that was meant to be a gasp just ended up being an opportunity for Kanda to put his tongue in. He explored the younger teens mouth thoroughly before drawing back, nipping Allens bottom lip sharply.

xXx

He was being kissed. By Kanda of all people. How did this happen again?

Oh yeah, he was too busy staring at the other boy to move out of the way or fight back as his mouth was taken over by Kanda. With the way the Kanda had acted he wasn't sure if it really was 'his' mouth anymore. Then again it wasn't the first time it had happened. The incident with the potion was hazy in everyone's minds but that was one thing that he knew had happened.

He winced when his lip was nipped, and didn't know what to do as Kanda just sat back calmly, looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" he finally whispered.

"Because I wanted to. And you can't stop me from getting what I want." Kanda said, practically oozing self-assurance.

Suddenly Allen felt very nervous. He wasn't sure if he could stop Kanda from doing what he wanted to do even if he activated his Innocence. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop Kanda from doing what he wanted to do. It wasn't even very likely that the would be walked in on. This bath was reserved for the Exorcists, and everyone was either on a mission or doing something else important in the Order.

Kanda moved his hand again and Allen realized exactly where it was. Just a little lower and it would be...

Allen sucked in a breath when Kanda's hand moved again and he wrapped it around his member. Leaning back he looked to the side as Kanda began to stroke him. It took a ridiculously short amount of time for him to get turned on and he blamed hormones and the situation.

"It's good you're going along with this," Kanda murmured, moving forward so his lips were on Allens neck, "It makes things much more pleasurable."

Allen froze for a second, flashes going through his head. No, he would not remember those things now. Or ever. Now is now, then was then. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, closing them in a box to concentrate on what was happening _now_.

xXx

Kanda noticed when Allen froze. He immediately connected it to what he had just got done saying. So Allen understood the insinuation that he would have forced him, and by the look in his eyes he knew about it first hand.

Interesting.

He would have to look more into that later, and maybe talk with Yu, but for now he was going to finish this.

Kanda moved so Allen could feel his erection and he smirked as the boys eyes cleared immediately, looking up at him with no panic, only question, which was another interesting thing. Kanda removed all questions of his intentions and their actions when he moved his hand down from Allen's erection to his hole.

Pushing in a finger, the water acting as all the lube he thought he needed he moved around for a minute before adding another finger, Allen hissing and arching up into him, proving without a doubt that he definitely _had_ done this before, if not regularly or even recently.

Pulling out his fingers he quickly lifted Allen up, causing him to yelp in startlement and turned him over, bending him over the side of the pool. Allen winced as his hips and elbows ground into the tile, but he re-arranged himself into a more comfortable position. When he seemed settled enough Kanda moved above him again, finishing preparing him quickly.

Kanda moved behind Allen, lining himself up, and as a last second decision stroked some soap on himself to make it easier to move.

"Are you ready?" Kanda asked, not giving Allen time to say anything before he thrust inside.

xXx

Allen was slightly startled by the suddenness of the switch, but not by the switch itself when he was lifted out of the water and turned over so his stomach was on the tile and his ass in the air. It was slightly uncomfortable until he got his hands supporting himself, but then it was as good as not doing it in a bed could be.

The stretching wasn't as bad as it could be, though as usual it was slightly painful. He knew it was nothing compared to what was going to happen, so when Kanda pulled out his fingers he tried to relax himself as much as possible in preparation for what was coming next.

He barely registered Kanda speaking before the sudden burn of subdued pain when Kanda thrust in. He gasped and threw his head back, not sure if he was bending away or arching toward the other boy. He heard Kanda bite back a muffled groan and had to tuck away a grin for later.

So showed that he could act like a normal teenager. Or a normal person, for that matter.

His thoughts were crippled by a wave of pleasure as Kanda found his prostate. Allen found himself wishing that they were at least on a flat surface so he could at least thrust back with some force. His toes curled, scraping lightly along the tile floor of the pool. As Kanda thrust steadily into him he found his thoughts becoming more and more disjointed.

When one of Kanda's hands snuck it's way around his waist to grab his erection his thoughts completely shattered and the only thing he could do was feel, and damn, did it feel good.

He was so close...so close.

xXx

Kanda wouldn't have imagined that Allen would be good at this. While he figured the teen had done something like this before, and the rumors about him and Cross were rampant, he didn't think he would be so good at it. He supposed no one was ever right about everything.

He could feel his climax coming closer, but he wanted to make sure Allen came first. He moved his hand to stroke the younger boy who was emitting little moans and groans. Gasping suddenly sometimes to let Kanda know that he was hitting his prostate.

Suddenly Allen hissed, throwing his head back and arching back into Kanda forcefully as he came, muscles clenching around Kanda's member. Thrusting a few more times after Allen had come, Kanda came, emptying himself into Allen before slowly letting himself down to lay on top of him for a moment, still connected.

Drawing himself out Kanda said, "That was better than I expected. Who would have thought you of all people would be so experienced at something like this?"

Allen tensed for a moment before rolling over, sliding into the water again briefly, avoiding the mess they had made, before he grabbed his towel from a rock nearby and got out, wrapping it around himself.

"I could say the same thing for you. Everyone thinks you're asexual you know. They think that you couldn't get turned on for anything. Obviously they're wrong." He chuckled softly before going into the connecting room. After a moment he came out again, dressed in casual clothes.

They exchanged a look, to which Allen shrugged before leaving.

xXx

Kanda wasn't surprised when he got back to his room and a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"So I take it the little white haired boy was fun?" Yu asked.

Kanda shrugged, and in the process shifted out of the embrace to lean back on his bed. "He was good. Never would have thought it by the way he looks. It also looks like he has a bit of past baggage with him."

Yu nodded, "I saw." and Kanda wondered for a second exactly where in the baths Yu could have hidden, but then he brushed it off as just one of those things. "It makes me want to go have a try at him." He smirked when Kanda turned to glare at him.

"No, you are not showing yourself to him." 'At least not without me' he added silently, though Yu could tell what he was thinking.

"It's only fair." Yu smiled and Kanda shook his head. They could talk about this later.

There was silence for a few minutes before Yu asked, "So, is he gay?"

A pause. "No, I think he's just a whore."

"That's not fair." Yu complained, "That way you can't tell. Like you. You're not gay, you just love yourself and would fuck whoever you want just to get a laugh, or more likely a smirk, out of it."

When Kanda didn't contradict him Yu sighed and said, "So I guess that means the bet is invalid?" At Kandas nod he frowned and said, "All right, so what should we bet on next?"

Without missing a beat Kanda said, "Weather or not Allen will freak out when he see's the two of us in his room next week."

Yu was shocked for a moment before a small dark smirk made it's way across his face, "You really do love me."

Kanda shrugged. He may like, or 'love' his clone, but as usual it was mostly his selfish intentions. Or helping his clone with his selfish intentions.

But that was next week.

He deeply hoped Allen showed himself to be a ready source of entertainment and interest.

Kanda hated to be disappointed.

xXx

End


	6. Women, Kanda's One True Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda's complete lack of social skills that don't involve screwing people get him in a bit of trouble with a jealous Yu. Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this public service announcement in this chapter on ff.net and figured I'd put it here too, just in case/just because.
> 
> Dear readers, I'd like to clear up what this whole group of fanfics is about. It is, as the title states, about Kandacest. This is KandaxHis Clone and only that. Not LaviYuu, Yullen or anything else. We will not be writing those pairings and sticking them in here. So please, don't ask for them, the only reason you're seeing Kanda with anyone else is simply because they help move the fic along. We are sorry for any confusion about this. From now on any fics that feature Lavi or Allen will most likely be threesomes with Yu and Kanda.

"Has anyone told you how good looking you are?" The girl behind the bar at the tavern leaned forward to pat his shoulder, and Kanda knew she was intentionally showing off her chest.

He resisted the urge to injure her in some way and instead tried to stay pleasant. It was difficult to get information when you severely harmed the people you may get information from. He would just have to deal with it for now and take a long shower later. Kanda couldn't stand being touched by people like this.

Instead he just tried to make conversation, mentally wincing when she took her break to walk around the counter and sit next to him, draping herself around him. He managed to coax relevant things out of her concerning the odd events recently by flirting back and even ended up putting a hand on her leg for awhile, stroking it softly causing her to lightly flush.

Kanda nearly gagged.

After her shift was over he walked her outside, declining an invitation to her room and ended up kissing her. She giggled as she walked off and as soon as she was out of sight Kanda spit and walked the opposite direction, near the outskirts of town to the inn he was staying at.

He took a quick shower, disgusted at how unsanitary a place to get clean was, and looked dubiously at the bed, glad he had brought his own blankets. Setting them out he took off his boots, shrugging off his coat as well to put on the rack that was by the door.

Kanda was not at all surprised to see Yu sitting on the bed when he turned back around from hanging his coat. He was slightly surprised by the conversation that followed, though.

"When did you become straight!"

Kanda nearly sighed and instead said, "I'm not straight, I'm Yu-sexual. It's just a past-time. Just like Allen's not gay, he's just a whore."

Yu raised an eyebrow. "Right, because you'll have sex with anyone just for kicks."

"Yes. It's interesting to see how they react," Kanda shrugged. He didn't care about things like that.

"Right, you whore." Yu retorted, a challenging look on his face.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he tried to remain calm as he said, "Like you wouldn't do the same thing? Didn't you want to sleep with Allen too?"

Yu crossed his arms over his chest, "Just him, unlike you. Who haven't you fucked here?"

"The only people I've fucked are the ones you know about, and in some cases helped with." Kanda stated, becoming more annoyed by the sentence.

"Sure." Yu said, and Kanda could tell that he didn't believe him.

"Fine, don't believe me. Maybe you're just jealous."

"Me, jealous? About what?" Yu asked.

"Jealous that you're not the only one. That's the reason you want Allen, right? Because I fucked him first." Kanda said, shrugging.

"Che think what you want." Yu said, the tinge of annoyance showing in his voice.

"I will. It's not like anyone can stop me from doing what I want, including you."

"Surprised you have the brain power to do so."

Kanda almost asked what he was talking about before he realized what he meant. He was insulting his intelligence. Again. Just because the bastard had taken his brain didn't mean shit.

"Keep talking like that and you won't have the brain power either," He curled a fist, his knuckles popping, and Yu just looked bored.

"Oh? And what will you do about it?" Yu asked, and it almost sounded as if he was egging him on.

"That is always the hardest question to answer. I see it as if I answer it I actually give them time to be prepared for it. I like it to be more of a surprise." Kanda had been hoping Yu wouldn't ask. It was the stupidest thing he could have said. Everyone knew that if you said that you had no clue what you were doing. Also it had made him say this stupid retort as well.

"In other words you have no idea what you'll do about it."

"Think what you will." Kanda said, cursing up a storm inside his head.

"I'm right and you know it." Yu said, and Kanda could see he was smirking and it made him want to go punch him.

"Whatever. I still think you're jealous." Kanda said lamely.

"And you've run out of things to say." There was a tone of glee in his voice, a knowing that he'd won.

"Who needs words when you can use physical means to 'talk'," Kanda said and almost slapped his hand to his face, barely resisting. He couldn't believe he'd said that. Well, it's not like he could take it back now.

Yu raised an eyebrow. "Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Sometimes he couldn't believe he was a clone of this guy. "I'm topping, by the way." he said with another smirk and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Kanda said, sounding sceptical and Yu rose to the challenge in his voice.

"Yes, I am," He said with a smile and got up, walking slowly so they were face to face. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

With that he reached out, grabbing one hand on Kanda's shoulder and the other pulling one of his hands forward, kissing him. Kanda tried to use the other hand to push him away even though he was responding quite nicely, but Yu had turned them around and before Kanda could shove him he shoved him.

Stumbling back a step from the unexpected force of his release he hit his knees on the bed, sitting down hard. He barely had time for a death glare before Yu attacked him again. He pushed him back on the bed, somehow taking off both of their shirts.

"What are you doing?" Kanda exclaimed, a growl making an appearance at the end.

"I told you what I'm doing unless your minuscule brain capacity has forgotten it already." Yu said, making another jab at him.

Kanda sent him a bland look, "Very funny. Seriously-" he was cut off by Yu devouring his mouth again, forcing in his tongue to swipe around his teeth, and tease at him while putting a hand down Kanda's pants.

Kanda gasped, much to Yu's pleasure, and arched into his hand. Feeling Kanda harden turned him on as well. Yu moved his mouth down to Kanda's collarbone, nibbling on it. Kanda growled, trying to move him a little, and Yu knew exactly what he was trying to do, and his denial of what was going to happen was starting to piss him off.

"Stop that." Yu said, and then he mentally went over what he had just said in his head, realizing how stupid it sounded. "I am doing you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kanda was too taken aback by the finality in that statement to do anything when Yu took off his pants, leaving him naked.

Not bothering to make it gentle, when was their sex ever gentle?, Yu flipped Kanda over and urged him onto his knees. Once he was up Yu used one hand to grab his erection and the other to twist an arm behind his back, causing his other shoulder and face to hit the bed in a slightly painful manner.

"You..." Kanda growled, "You are going to get it for this."

Yu smirked and rubbed his hand up from Kanda's hip to his sternum and back again, stopping at a couple sensitive spots on the way making him hiss in angry pleasure. Pleasure because it well, felt good, and anger because Yu was doing this to him, was demanding to do this to him.

Reaching into a pocket of the pants he still had on Yu took out a very familiar bottle, setting it aside for a moment while he took off his own pants without giving Kanda time to get up. Finally releasing Kanda's arm he opened the bottle, rubbing a little on his hand before leaning up and over Kanda.

Pressed chest to back Yu smoothed his hand down Kandas side, making him shiver, before wrapping an arm down around his hip and finally closing his hand around his erection. Stroking him slowly Kanda leaned into his hand, his hips moving back to better feel Yu's erection.

Yu smiled as he backed up a little, still stroking Kanda, and put two fingers in, stretching him. He then moved to three fingers, not taking very much time, and used a little more from the bottle to rub on himself before positioning himself. Releasing Kanda's hardness Yu grabbed his hips thrusting in roughly.

Kanda let out a small cry, trying to cover it up with the pillow as he clutched at the sheets. Taking a few deep breathes he tried to relax a little. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as other things. There was just a little more of the pain on the balance of pain and pleasure. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing in this case. It needed some pain, some anger to cancel out the ridiculous argument that had gotten them into this situation in the first place.

After a couple moments Yu began to move, not bothering to set the pace slow at all. Moving at a quick but steady pace Yu didn't bother to be gentle. He grabbed Kanda's erection again, stroking it in time with their thrusts. This wasn't a competition to see who could last longest; this was just pure need and frustration.

Their moans and pants and soft cries filled the room, and Kanda briefly wondered if they would get another noise complaint, but his thought was interrupted by Yu stroking down roughly as he hit his pleasure spot and Kanda was coming, Yu following a moment after.

After a few minutes Kanda moved, making Yu come out of him, making a face at the soreness and feel of come dripping out of him. Maybe that's why Yu was on bottom more often, he didn't complain as much about that part. Shaking his head Kanda tried to muster up the energy to be pissed at his lover, but couldn't quite do it.

"You were just jealous." Kanda muttered, "Why else would you freak out over one stupid girl and bring up all my other conquests."

Yu glared at him for a moment. "Maybe a little." he mumbled and said, "She is going to pay for touching you."

Kanda chuckled lightly, pleased that he could get Yu to admit to even that much. Settling down to go to sleep he felt Yu curl around him.

Yes, even though his clone pissed him off, he wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't have him around sometimes. Maybe kill everyone. Yu was there though, so things were all right.

For now.

xXx

Extra

"Alessa, what happened to you?" The barkeeper's wife waddled quickly up to look at her bartender and waitress.

"I dunno, some crazy pretty-boy came up and started whispering about how I had touched his lover and was going to pay for it. I don't understand!" Alessa's voice came out slightly nasally with a lisp due to her bruised and maybe broken nose and swollen lip. She had a black eye as well and a small cut on one cheek.

"All right dear, we'll find out who did this, but for now let's go get this looked at!" The barkeeper's wife clucked and walked Alessa into the back room for her to sit down.

Slightly maniacal laughter drifted from a darkened corner in the empty tavern.

"You got what you deserved for touching my property, bitch."

With that Yu disappeared into the darkness, to forever be Kanda's unneeded guardian of virtue.

xXx

End


	7. Get What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceiling!Yu is watching you screw...and wants to join.

Allen wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation. He honestly didn't really know what the situation was but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. A few weeks previous he and Kanda had had spontaneous sex, and he had a feeling that what was happening now was definitely related to that. Kanda had sent him a 'meaningful' look after he had returned from mission and Allen was debating weather or not to give into it.

Finally realizing that resistance was futile Allen got up from where he was sitting and started the walk to Kanda's room. Opening the door he was not at all surprised to be yanked inside and the door shut.

Tugging out of his grip Allen sent an odd look at Kanda. He seemed almost impatient for something. Allen supposed it could just be his sex drive but it was too out of place to just be that.

"So you came." Kanda said, and Allen nodded biting back his response of 'Obviously.'

He raised an eyebrow instead, saying, "Yeah. So why did you call me in here?"

"Isn't it obvious? For the same reason I went to the baths with you last time. What other good are you?" Kanda asked condescendingly.

Allen mentally growled at basically being a whore, though he couldn't exactly deny it. "So I'm guessing that means you didn't really want to talk?" Allen asked as he casually shrugged out of his jacket.

"Whore," Kanda mumbled, but Allen ignored him in favor of walking closer and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Kanda noticed that he was more forward than last time. Maybe it was because he had actually been wanting him to come to him instead of just pushing himself on him. Either way would have been fine with Kanda, but this way was so much easier. Allen slid the shirt off Kanda's shoulders and Kanda turned them so he could push the smaller boy back down to the bed.

Straddling his waist Kanda leaned down to slide his hands across Allens abdomen and bite his collar bone making the boy gasp and arch into him. Allen moved his hand up to take the tie out of Kanda's hair, letting it fall around them. Feeling the silky strands move across his skin gave Allen goosebumps and he shivered as Kanda continued biting and sucking at his neck.

Tentatively, not sure of how the other boy would react, Allen slid an arm down Kanda's chest and torso, down to his pant line, tugging lightly at the fabric. He felt Kanda's smirk on his neck and suddenly he was whimpering and arching into the air as Kanda palmed his clothed erection.

Pushing Kanda's hands away for a moment made the other boy look at him in annoyance, but that was quickly replaced by amusement as he wiggled out of his pants and tossed them next to the bed.

"Eager little runt," Kanda chuckled and Allen grabbed a lock of his hair, pulling his face down to his. Kanda glared at him, biting back a hiss and he could swear he heard another growl somewhere.

"You called me here," Allen whispered hotly, "Are you going to play all day or should I just walk out of here right now. I know right now my Master is dying for a good fuck. Nobody here is as damn a good lay as I am, present company _maybe_ excluded."

Kanda looked down at him incredulously after his little outburst before he smirked. "All right. Now that we know what we're here for, why not?"

Confused by what Kanda has just said Allen was still unprepared and startled when Kanda moved down, wrapping his mouth around Allens erection. Allen hissed and tried not to tug his hair again. He figured he had only gotten away with it that once because Kanda had been surprised.

Allen began releasing little moans of ecstasy and he whimpered when Kanda sucked particularly hard. Suddenly he got a strange feeling, as if he was being watched. Telling himself that was probably just his imagination he ignored it for a little bit, but finally it bothered him enough to say something.

"S-stop," he gasped, putting a hand on top of Kanda's head which he was sure the other teen did not appreciate, but paused anyway. 'Yeah, well I'm not happy with this either,' Allen thought, disgruntled. It was never fun to be interrupted during sex.

Well. Almost never.

Looking slowly around the room he noticed nothing unusual until...what was that dark spot on the ceiling. It looked almost like a vent or a grate and OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS COMING OUT OF IT?!

"Jesus fucking Christ! Who the fuck-what the-!" Allen exclaimed, startled yet unable to move for the grip Kanda had on him. He watched in shock and...excitement, as a boy who looked exactly like Kanda but with shorter hair climbed out of the vent.

"W-who...who-" Allen stammered but suddenly he threw his head back and gasped as Kanda licked a line down his shaft and sucked hard at the base, drawing up slowly.

Releasing the white-haired boy with a small 'pop' Kanda licked his lips and smirked as the other teen walked over. Reaching each other Kanda pulled his head down and kissed him hard, with teeth and tongue. The boy responded back just as enthusiastically, putting his hand down Kanda's pants and squeezing making Kanda whimper, _whimper_ , before they drew apart.

"I see you made it, Yu," Kanda said huskily, looking the boy up and down.

"Miss my own party? As if that would happen," the boy, Yu, smiled back before he turned to Allen who was still half-sitting shocked on the bed. "Hello, Allen. You'll be my entertainment for the evening." he smirked.

Allens eyes narrowed, "I will be, hmm?" he asked, expecting the look of 'of course' he received in response. Sighing he thought about what might happen. He hadn't really been in many threesomes, but that wasn't deterring his libido.

Seeing the willpower dissolve on Allens face Kanda grinned evilly, "Well now, let's get started."

xXx

Allen was on the bed, all of them fully undressed, with Kanda sitting in front of him and Yu leaning over him from behind. He groaned, fully turned on again as Yu stroked him roughly.

Kanda pulled his almost limp form up by his hair, probably in retaliation for earlier and pressed their lips together. His mouth opened automatically and Kanda's tongue entered, dominating. Allen moved his tongue as well, complementing the movements and he gasped as he felt a cold, slippery digit enter him. He was used to this enough to continue doing other things even as the second finger slipped inside.

Releasing his mouth Kanda moved back, stroking his chin and neck making the younger boy twitch and moan. Sharing an amused glance with his lover, it was so much fun to make others come entertain them, Kanda watched as Yu grabbed the bottle, pouring more onto the palm of his hand before stroking himself.

Moving to a better angle Yu grabbed Allens hips, pulling them up while Kanda pushed his shoulders down. Allen groaned but didn't protest, too turned on and disoriented by the sudden assault to do much else. Hoping he would become more lively when he was actually inside him, (Yu really did hate dead lays), he pushed inside, pleased when Allen cried out, arching his back.

Kanda raised an eyebrow while smirking at Yu. He knew how good Allen was and knew that his lover hadn't believed him. Yu was now fully seated and leaned over, catching his breath.

"Happy now?" Kanda chuckled at him and wasn't surprised at the glare he received.

Yu ignored him and drew out slowly before snapping his hips, driving into the boy even harder. Allen cried out, and bit his lower lip, pushing back in time as Yu found a rhythm that worked.

Watching his lover in Allen, the younger boy whimpering and moaning in pleasure was all well and good, but it was turning him on even more. Kanda didn't want to have to wait for release until after Yu was done. Grabbing Allen by the hair he pulled him over his own erection and it took Allen only a second to realize what he wanted. With almost no hesitation Allen moved his hands to better support himself and lowered his head.

He took it into his mouth slowly, working his tongue around it until he got to the base. Lightly he stroked his tongue along the vein as he drew back up, sucking at it tightly. When he got to the tip he let it out of his mouth, tonguing it to taste Kanda's precum before taking it back in his mouth and sucking again. When he heard Kanda curse above him in appreciation he hummed making him moan and Allen mentally smiled.

Now that he was getting used to the double stimulation Allen was able to think more clearly. This was nice, but he didn't think he would want to do it very often. He was more of one on one, or just being by himself, not that he had had to do that much lately.

Focusing on the blowjob he was giving to Kanda while still being responsive to Yu was a little difficult at first, but he soon got used to it. He still had to force himself not to grit his teeth, therefore biting Kanda and probably soon after getting beheaded, whenever Yu would hit his prostate but it seemed to be going well.

Allen could feel the familiar tightening in his abdomen growing more intense as he neared his climax. He was no stranger to coming without external stimulation but this almost seemed faster than normal. The next time Yu hit that spot inside Allen the boy knew he was going to come.

Releasing Kanda and lifting his head for cautions sake he felt his muscles tensing and he came, arching with a cry. Yu felt the muscles tightening around him and he thrust into the boy a few more times before he came inside Allen. When Allen had released Kanda the dark-haired teen had began to stroke himself, knowing he was close, and watching the two orgasm in front of him made him come as well.

The three boys lay on the bed gasping for breath. After a few minutes Yu pulled out of Allen, who made a face at the feeling. Sitting up, Allen looked around noticing a second door. He had heard rumors, but he just wanted to check.

"Kanda, you have a shower don't you?" he asked timidly, not exactly wanting to walk through the Order looking like how he did now. While Allens activities weren't exactly a secret nobody ever came forward to confirm them either.

Kanda grunted, which Allen took as a yes, and looked at Yu who appeared to be at least a little more articulate. "Yes, shower and go, we need our time alone." he said and licked his lips.

Allen rolled his eyes but gathered his clothes and went through the door anyway.

A few seconds later the clones could hear the water running. Sighing, Yu lay down, spooning behind Kanda who curled into him. Yu would have thought that his lover was asleep if he hadn't had to have one last word.

"So. He is a pretty good fuck, isn't he?"

xXx

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my old LJ and found this. It's most likely going to be the last fic in this 'series' seeing as I don't really write for DGM anymore, and if I did it would be more likely to be something other than Kandacest, so I'm just going to mark this as complete and more than likely forget about it.


End file.
